The Truth
by RemiccoLim
Summary: -suspended-This story is a continuation of Catching Fire. Katniss is really pregnant and has been thrown into the arena, fighting for her life. But Peeta doesn't know the truth, what happens when he finds out? If he ever does.
1. The truth about that statement

Hi all, this is a continuation of the hunger games book two-catching fire. The twist is that in this story, Katniss is really pregnant. And instead of only one boy and girl victor from each district, all living victors except for 1(to mentor) have to take part in the games.

* * *

This takes Caesar aback. "Surely even a brief time is better than no time?" "Maybe I'd think that too, Caesar, "says Peeta bitterly, "If it weren't for the baby." There. He's done it again. Found a way to make me desirable, to make the audience remember me, forever. I am pregnant.

But he doesn't know, he can't. He has barely spoken to me for over 4 months, he wouldn't know. But the truth is, it's true. I really am pregnant. It's not another strategy to ensure my survival in the games, maybe to Peeta it is, but not to me. When Prim told me about the baby, I couldn't believe my ears. But the signs were there, the morning sickness, the constant exhaustion. We had only spent one night together; it was before the Quarter Quell announcement. The next day I had told him to leave me alone because I could not sort out my feelings. And he did. We saw each other occasionally, in the square, near the meadow and when he brought the bags of cheese buns enough to last a starving family for more than a week. Our conversation was limited very much monosyllabic, but that was the way I wanted it. I tried to block out all thoughts of the future, because it is just too scary. But ever so often I find my hand wandering to my abdomen, where I have a slight protruding bump, still small for a 4 month pregnant lady. I rub it thoughtfully, I can't block it out.

This runs through my mind in less than a second as he says the words. The audience murmur among themselves, they do not get it straight away. All those years of life in the Capitol without having the real need to think have not helped with their intelligence. Caesar looks at Peeta, his face grave," What do you mean?" "You heard right," Peeta stands up and looks directly at the audience, "Katniss is pregnant."

There is no denying it this time, it audience gasps in horror and shock. They start to talk excitedly among themselves, which is how brutal they are, they are actually pleased that there is a pregnant tribute. But no, I'm wrong. The audience starts howling. "Katniss...Katniss", they wail my name. It gets louder and louder, almost a chant, "Katniss...Katniss...Katniss" I see the camera crew desperately try to cut off their taping and I smile. Peeta's buzzer goes off and he walks to me. "Katniss..." he says. Tears run down his face as I take his hand. What does he mean? Once again I find myself asking, does he know that the pregnancy he mentioned so casually, is real?

And all of a sudden we're plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't worry, I'll update soon. :) Please review to let me know what you think. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so please also let me know if you want Cinna to die. I know in the original book he did but I really kinda like him so I'm not sure if he should die in this you.


	2. It's too late

Hi all, so here's the **Second Chapter **of The Truth. Sorry guys I realize this name is not very original even though I thought of it myself. (Apparently many other people think it a suitable name for their fan fiction too) Thank you everyone for reviewing and putting The Truth under your story alert. Especially to Smart Blondie 13 and an anonymous reviewer (he/she didn't write a name. ), my FIRST TWO reviewers!

* * *

The lights had been cut off and I experience one moment of total disorientation before Peeta finds my hand and holds it tightly. We step into the elevator last after all the other districts have gone up. "Just tell me, is there anything I should be sorry for?" Peeta's voice has a hollowness that breaks my heart. "No." I reply in a dull tone.

I want to tell him more, tell him about our child, tell him the truth, but I can't. It's as though I have become an Avox, unable to tell Peeta what my heart yearns for.

There is a soft 'ding' as the elevator door opens and Haymitch steps out. "Where's Effie?" I ask immediately. "It's chaos out there," Haymitch says as we move to the enormous glass window at the side of the room and stare down into the crowd. "All Capitol citizens have been instructed to go home" I know what that means, for me. If my wish to keep Peeta alive comes true, then I will never see Effie again.

I head towards my room, change out of my Mockingjay suit into a soft light blue silk shirt with matching pants and lie down on my bed to sleep. I regret it immediately, what was I thinking? How could I possibly hope to fall asleep? I decide to go and look for Peeta, hoping he would understand. That's when I realise that my room door is locked. I panic, pounding the door and shouting Peeta's name hoping that someone would come. But no one does, not even a Capitol attendant. I feel sick to my stomach realising the awful truth. It's too late, too late to tell Peeta about my pregnancy, about _our_ child. I'll never get to talk to him again until in the Arena, where I can't speak without having the rest of Panem hearing me. I curl up on my bed in a ball and miraculously fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, probably my last.

I wake up the next morning and stagger into the toilet for yet another round of morning sickness. How am I going to hide this from Peeta in the arena? If he finds out about the baby he will never give himself a fighting chance. Not that he intended too anyway but I had some strange last hope that I would be able to convince him otherwise. Convince him to save himself and kill me instead. I catch sight of my own reflection in the mirror and see the well defined baby bump of my five month pregnancy. I can only hope whatever the tributes are required to wear are loose and baggy.

Cinna appears with my outfit and it catches my eye, it is a silvery reflective jumpsuit with long blue sleeves and a hood. "I altered your outfit to accommodate your present _condition_", he says. Surely Cinna knows, would have figured it out by now or at least suspected it. I recall the strange look on his face when he measured me in the weeks before the 'wedding' and his disbelief when I tried to pass off morning sickness for overeating of too rich food. Sure enough, the outfit was baggy among the middle and I smiled gratefully at him. The hovercraft comes to take me to the arena, and they plant a tracker in my arm. I curl up on the sofa next to Cinna taking gentle sips of water and wishing Peeta were there. I soon pass out from partly from exhaustion, partly because I really do not want to tune in to what's happening in real life. I want it all to be over.

* * *

Hi, so what do you think? Do you feel Katniss' emotions are a bit too mixed up? Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions, and if you have any ideas for what the arena should look like, you can tell me too. Please also let me know if you want Cinna to die. I know in the original book he did but I really kinda like him so I'm not sure if he should die in The Truth. Please TELL ME. Thank you.


	3. The Arena

I'm so sorry guys; I know everyone doesn't want Cinna to die. But if nothing bad happens, the book will lack seriousness. Okay okay... I will decide if Cinna is going to die later. But at least for now he's going to get captured by the capitol. Enjoy! :)

* * *

When Cinna wakes me up again I'm already in the launch room. I stretch my aching back and look around. The launch room is different from last year, where there was a long comfy sofa and a small table full of delectable treats. This year it's a bare room with a single armchair, so even Cinna has to stand. The walls are painted a dull blue color that makes me want to scream and pull all my hair out. I'm rubbing my stomach lost in a daze when Cinna's voice pulls me back to earth.

"So what did you think of last night's dress?" I spin around and stare straight at him. Last night's dress, me, as a mockingjay, as the symbol of the rebellion. I look into his eyes, searching for a sign of fear, remorse, something that the capitol would expect. But no, I find no emotion whatsoever, just a simple smile.

"I liked it", I tell him.

"Thought you might," he replies.

A mechanical voice tells me to get ready for the launch so I step onto the metal plate and a glass cylinder slides around me, trapping me. I feel like screaming again.

That's when it happens. The door burst's open and two peacekeepers run in, grabbing Cinna's hands and pulling him through the door. Cinna does not resist but they start punching him with these metal studded gloves, causing his skin to tear. I'm screaming my head off and banging on the glass cylinder. I see written on his face what he can't say,_ don't give up, I'm still betting on you. _They drag him out of the room just as my plate begins to rise, and I feel like collapsing, just stepping out of the plate and letting myself get blown into a million pieces. Instead I don't, I think of my baby, of Peeta, of Cinna, of Bonnie and Twill, and of all the rebels whose success depends on my performance in the games. I stand up straight and take in my surroundings; the first thing I see is water, lot's of water, in all directions. I notice that familiar smell in the air, like in District 4. _District 4... _Dipping my finger in the water, my suspicions are confirmed, it's saltwater.

The 53 metal plates, each hosting a tribute, are arranged in a somewhat lopsided circle. Directly opposite from me, I see Peeta standing on his plate. There are small patches of land here and there which I think are called islands. But far off I see the green canopy of what must be a forest. That's where I'm headed.

* * *

Sorry, this one is rather short. Okay, just to clarify, there are 53 tributes, including Peeta and Katniss. Remember that all livings tributes have to participate, except for one, to mentor. Please review to let me know what you think. Any ideas you have you may also write it down to inspire me. Thank you.


	4. I can swim

Hi all, so this is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The minute is up; I step off the plate straight into the water, using my arms to propel myself. _Good thing I can swim _I think to myself. Yet another thing my father taught me that helped to keep me alive in the years after his death. Hunting, swimming, simple snares, and above all, how not to buckle under pressure, all these skills have helped to save my life before. I lower myself into the water, being very careful about my stomach. What if swimming were bad for my child? I tried not to think about that. I had no choice. I start swimming in the direction of Peeta; but he was still a good 200m away. Halfway through and I'm running out of breath but I see I'm already at an advantage. Other than the 6 tributes from district 4, Finnick, a young woman called Annie, Mags and 2 others whose names I can't remember, and several others from the other districts, almost no one can swim. I'm struggling to keep my head above water now; fatigue seems to have overcome me, I've been so tired ever since I became pregnant. _I'm pregnant, a pregnant tribute. Always tired, a lack of energy, weak, with more needs, in the hunger games. To sum it up, an easy target. _Desperation surges through me. _I'm going to die_ I think. _No chance to save Peeta anymore, I won't survive._

That's when it comes, the golden arrow. I dodge it only just in time. A tribute from two has reached the cornucopia and is shooting to finish off whatever opponents she can while she's still at an advantage. I dive down and try to stay underwater for as long as I can, my lungs bursting to the limit. When I finally resurface, I see that the tribute from two is already dead, stabbed and finished off with a knife. Her blood is flowing gently into the water, as though it were a stream. _Her blood...in the water._ Suddenly I feel very disgusted, I spit out the salty water in my mouth and unable to stand it any longer, I swim over to the nearest island for a short rest. I can see Peeta clearer from here; he seems to have ripped off his hood and is putting it to his mouth. I can't make any sense of his actions. I feel so worried about him, he can't swim, how is he going to get off that metal plate? Motivated by this thought, I force myself to walk to the edge of the island, and am just about to jump in.

All of a sudden I hear a very familiar voice, and only one thought registers in my mind. _This is bad, very bad._

"Why hello Katniss," it begins.

* * *

Hahahaha. :) A cliffhanger. Sorry guys I know this chapter is not very satisfactory. Don't worry though, I PROMISE I'll update soon. Thank you PrettyReckless09 for your advice, I tried to make it longer, please tell me if this was what you had in mind. :) Please leave me a review, all comments are appreciated.


	5. Finnick and Annie

Hello people, here's chapter 5!

* * *

I spin around and find myself facing Finnick Odair. There is a young woman standing behind him with intense green eyes and flowing brown hair, Annie Cresta. The first thought that jumps to my mind is that they must be allies. But it makes no sense! Finnick is physically fit, both fast and strong, especially when wielding his favourite weapon, a trident. Annie looks very smart but can she keep up with him? And will all Finnick's lovers in the capitol approve of him having a young female ally? All her talents would be outweighed by the fact that she could potentially prevent Finnick from getting sponsors. But I have no time to think about this. Both of them are armed. Finnick holds his trident in a casually defensive position while Annie has a look that can only be described as murderous in her eyes. She too has a knife. I don't consider the odds of me running and dodging them very high. There's only one thing I can do.

"Please," I sink to my knees. "Please spare Peeta. You may kill me but please spare Peeta." It's my last hope.

Finnick just laughs as though amused. He lifts up his trident to finish me off.

"Stop! Katniss!" I hear my name ring out through the air. _No, Peeta!_ _Don't draw attention to yourself, just run! _I try desperately to push these thoughts into his brain even though I know it's useless. Run? To where? Peeta is stuck in the middle of a metal plate in the middle of the water!

Finnick smiles again, enjoying my misfortune. "Oh Katniss" he says. "You misunderstood me; I want to be an Ally with you."

_No! It's not true! It's a trap! He's going to kill you!_ Everything in my brain screams for me to not believe him, to run. But that is impossible. Finnick doesn't give me a choice; he drags me to my feet.

"It's true!" he insists. "Our mentors are working together to keep us alive."

"Then why is she trying to kill me?" I shriek pointing at Annie.

"It's all right!" Finnick says quickly to Annie, gesturing to me. "It's okay, she's our ally."

There's gentleness in his voice that I have never heard coming from him before, so different from his usual seductive tone. It sounds like when Peeta talks to me. _Could it be...?_

"No!" I scream anyway. "I'm not allying with you and...her, your! Stop it!"

I definitely do NOT want Finnick for my ally. He's too smart and cunning for me. I don't understand it all; him partnering with me and become my ally is not a very smart tactic. In fact as far as I can see, I can provide him no help whatsoever. I may be a keen hunter, but I am sure Finnick has no problem finding food for himself and Annie. However, if he allies with me and Peeta, he'll have a lot more to do, not to mention providing for a pregnant lady like me. _Why?_ The thought pounds through my mind. There has got to be some trick about this, a hidden catch, a death trap.

"You are wasting time!" He insists. "In case you haven't noticed, you don't have a choice. Do you want me to rescue Peeta or not?"

_Peeta..._ I look over to Peeta now. He has lowered himself into the water, and is clutching some kind of floating pillow. He seems to be trying to propel himself in my direction, but I can see that his artificial leg is pulling him down. He doesn't even know how to swim! There's no denying that he needs help.

I have to decide and I have to decide now.

* * *

I'm sorry guys; this chapter is phrased a bit strangely. And it has a very cliché ending. I usually try not to use too much direct speech because it makes it sound like a script. But don't worry; this is just a stepping stone. The next chapter will be much nicer. Sorry, but still, hope you like it. Don't forget to review to leave me some pointers. And PLEASEPLEASE write down your ideas so I can use them to continue the story. Thank you. :)

Okay, VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION. You **MUST** answer this for me to continue my next chapter. Either go to my polls and vote or leave the answer in a review.

**SHOULD HAYMITCH BE PART OF THE GAMES?**

Previously I wrote him as being their mentor, but I am considering a new idea. Please say **YES OR NO.** And try not to guess too much what will happen next.


	6. Something is different

Okay everyone, THE DECISION IS FINAL! Haymitch is...hehe! Sorry I can't tell you. You'll find out in the next chapter or if you can guess it by the end of this one. I also have been getting feedback (thank you by the way) from my reviewers that my chapters are too short, which I kinda agree with. So I have combined two separate chapters together to make it longer and I don't think it's too awful... Take a look and enjoy! :) SUPER LONG...(To: PrettyReckless09 and HopeNeverDies, thanks!) P.s. I think this is my best chapter so far... I hope the end isn't too much of a giveaway considering my previous question.

* * *

"Okay." I say.

"Good," Finnick smiles. Now that that's settled with..."

He jumps into the water and starts swimming out to Peeta with swift powerful strokes._ This is it _I think. _Finnick is going to swim over, "rescue" Peeta, then stab him in the back while Annie finishes me off. Dead, both of us. No victor for district twelve. _

Annie Cresta does not seem to be attempting to kill me. She is just standing in the exact same position, eyeing me warily. I decide to organise my thoughts..._Okay, so Finnick and Annie are Allies, they are friends, probably close friends, living in the same district, near each other. But could they be...lovers?_

I quickly shake my head. _Nonsense Katniss, you're imagining things. Basing all your assumptions on a tone of voice? What would Haymitch think? It's just that it was so real..._

Finnick arrives back with Peeta standing right behind him. Both of them are soaking wet but appear unharmed.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" Peeta runs over to me and rubs my stomach lightly. "Are _**your**_ okay?" His eyes meet mine.

I almost gasp out loud. Surely this is an act, a show for the capitol audience. A bid to win over some sponsors. But his eyes...they're so sincere. So warm and full of compassion, genuine worry for me. Can ANYONE fake that? _Does he know?_ I'm sure there is a camera trained on us now. Zooming in on the star-crossed lovers, letting the audience decipher my expression of fear, disbelief and surprise, for themselves.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I manage to choke out, looking away and avoiding eye contact with him.

_What are you doing sweetheart?_ I can almost hear Haymitch cursing and screaming at me. _You're supposed to be madly in love with him! ACT LIKE IT! You're pregnant! Tell the audience how you feel, help them relate to you. Tell them how far along you are, is the baby kicking? I don't care! Make something up! Tell them how relieved you are to be back in Peeta's arms. Give me something to work with! _

Haymitch is my mentor, he's supposed to help me. He probably **is** helping me, I should follow his advice. But no, like the smart person I am, I decide to ignore him. I'm not the capitol's dancing toy, and besides this is past my control.

Luckily, Finnick appears at that moment.

"The hood is a flotation device," he says, nodding to Peeta. "Peeta figured it out. But he's not the only one who did." I glance over my shoulder and see that he's right. Most of the tributes have either already reached the cornucopia or are swimming in the water. Finnick smiles.

"It's time to go."

I quickly rip off my hood and blow it up into a floating device and tie it around my waist just in case. After all, I'm not a very good swimmer. _Great, now I look EXTRA fat._ I think. I see that everyone is watching me. Peeta tries to give me his float too, but I insist he keep it.

"Okay, let's go!" Finnick orders. "We will head to the jungle." He points at the green canopy in the distance.

_Jungle..._A new unfamiliar word. _Not woods or forest like I originally thought or like I'm used to..._What kind of place is it? I can only hope that Finnick knows what he is doing. We all jump into the water and start swimming in that direction. Finnick is helping Peeta and Annie is helping... Well... she might not be helping me but at least she's slowed down to swim at the same pace as me. I try to swim using swift broad strokes, copying her, but it doesn't seem to really help. Every time I put my head under that murky water, I feel like resurfacing immediately. It reminds me too much of the time when I went on a fieldtrip with my class to visit the mines. _Underground... Like mines...where my father died, where you can never escape. _

"Katniss!" Finnick's voice interrupts me. "You and Peeta grab what you can, look for water! Annie and I will keep guard."

I see that we have stopped at the cornucopia, the golden metal horn present in all arenas. Strangely, unlike last year, not all the supplies have been snatched away. Too heavy to carry underwater I guess. Because crowded all around the cornucopia are not backpacks, but weapons. I spot a shiny black bow with a large sheath full of sharp arrows decorated with red and orange flames, no doubt meant for me. I grab it along with 2 sharp knifes as I frantically look for water. Water, which you can't survive without. At least a container? But no, there's nothing. I see that Peeta hasn't had any more luck than me. He just shrugs his shoulders. We both jump back into the water and swim over to Annie and Finnick. Together we swim over to the large island where the jungle is. I feel so relieved to step ashore again.

That's when it occurs to me. Why did we stop there, at the cornucopia? Both Finnick and Annie were clearly there already before the rest of the tributes, that's how they got their weapons. This stop was only meant for us. _But why? Why stop at the cornucopia, waste time just to arm 2 tributes that you'll eventually have to kill? _Once again I feel that sense of bewilderment. There's something different about these games, that's for sure. But there's no time to figure out what it is. Someone grips me tightly on my shoulders. Years of having to react instinctively while hunting save me. I jab my attacker as hard as I can with my elbows and am rewarded with the sound of a grunt. I spin around, my bow and arrows at the ready.

Only to come face to face with someone I never thought I would see again in my life.

* * *

So? Did you guess who it is? Quite obvious right? By the way, in case you're wondering, the chapter was supposed to stop when Finnick said "It's time to go." But I don't think it turned out that badly so never mind. PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW so I can continue writing. The next update might take some while; I've been rather busy lately. Plus suffering from what you call a LACK OF IDEA SYNDROME (LOIS). Review more to give me ideas! I am having trouble deciding who their mentor should be (another giveaway question about Haymitch, sorry) so please tell me what you think. Thank you.


	7. Haymitch is here

Hello everyone. As you might have guessed, Haymitch is going to be in the games! Sorry everyone who feels he shouldn't be in it. Majority (out of the people who have voted) feel that he should be in it. So there have been several problems that arose from this. Mainly who is going to be Katniss and Peeta's Mentor and why is Haymitch in the games. Well, I hope I have sufficiently solved them in this chapter, read on and enjoy!

* * *

"Haymitch!" I gasp out.

I can't seem to be able to breathe. A million thoughts rush through my mind, but I can't quite seem to express them. I start choking and coughing violently. Peeta is instantaneously at my side, patting my back. But for once, even he seems to be at a loss for words.

Haymitch smirks, obviously enjoying the fact that he has us both speechless.

"Surprised sweetheart?"

I clutch on to Peeta, grabbing on desperately to something, anything, a lifeline. Haymitch, in the games, what? How? A dream perhaps, a hallucination?

"Yes dear, I'm right here. You're not hallucinating." He rubs the exact spot where I jabbed him in his stomach as he says, "Ouch."

"Why are you here, Haymitch?" Finnick speaks up.

"Oh yes, very complicated. Good thing you asked." He nods to Finnnick absentmindedly. "Well, the capitol decided that it wasn't fair that district 12 had the least number of tributes this year. It gives us a much lower chance of winning. So they added me in."

"When? Just?" Peeta asks sharply.

"Well Peeta, honestly I'm disappointed. I was only standing five tributes away from you."

Haymitch had been here all along? He could have saved Peeta, allied with us. Why didn't he? Was he trying to force us to Ally with Finnick and Annie all along? Why is he always one step ahead of the game than us? I cursed him silently. _Stupid Haymitch._

Then there's the other thing. Fair? By giving district 12 one more person to mourn for is fair? Sentencing yet another person to death is fair? A higher chance of survival? How is that possible? Still, in the end only one of us will survive. Yet another person I'll have to kill top protect Peeta. I will have to kill Haymitch to save Peeta's life. _Kill Haymitch._

The impact that comes with the realization of that statement comes crushing down on me, suffocating me, but the worse is yet to come.

"Who is our mentor then, Haymitch?" Peeta says.

I feel like I've just fallen out of a tree. The true full impact of his participation in the games dawns upon me. Haymitch is my mentor; he was my mentor, but not anymore. Who will be our mentor then? Who will take over the important job of controlling the money (if any) that flows in from our sponsors? Who will buy the gifts for us? Gifts from our sponsors can make the difference between life and death for a tribute, everyone know that. There were no victors left from 12, who will be our mentor now?

"Well, our mentor had to be someone who was related to 12, who had been in charge of its operations for well, a while. So they decided to choose..."Haymitch trails off.

But he doesn't need to finish, I already know who he is referring to.

Effie.

* * *

Okay everyone, so what do you think? I'm a bit wary about the idea of Effie being mentor because she's not really like a MAIN main character. But I didn't want to invent a new imaginary one. You know, it's strange. Every time I post an average chapter I get so many reviews. However every time I post a good chapter (like the last one), I receive so few! I'm sorry this chapter is so lousy, but your REVIEWS ARE NOT FLOWING IN! I cannot write without reviews, I need your ideas and criticism. I need to know what you think to continue! PLEASE TAKE TIME TO REVIEW! It would really make my day. Thank you.


	8. Effie is Mentor

Hello Everyone! Thank you for all your reviews!

To GraceXxx: Thank you for your review! But I changed the idea in this fanfiction to make the games last longer.

So...Let's begin. :)

* * *

Effie. Effie Trinket. There is a ringing sound near the back of my head, it seems to be growing louder and louder and worming its way over to my ears. She was the rep for district 12, now promoted to be its mentor. I feel myself sinking, slowly drowning. _Innocent, not involved, forced into it. Like Effie, like Rue, like Prim. Prim forced to watch her sister fight to death by killing innocent lives, scarred for life._

"She's not a victor," Peeta points out.

"Does it matter?" Haymitch asks gruffly.

Matter. Doesn't matter. Nothing matters to the Capitol, not deaths, not feelings, not a broken heart. Nothing matters anymore, I have to save Peeta. A strong sense of determination washes over me.

"Never mind," I say harshly. "With luck we won't need those gifts_." The audience will love that die-hard attitude._ "Effie will do her job, let's just keep moving."

Everyone takes my lead and follow me straight into the jungle, putting as much distance as we can between us and the other tributes. Halfway through we hear the sound of three cannon shots. Three dead, the tribute from two and two others. 47 more tributes to kill before Peeta survives. I will end up dead in the process, I know it. Peeta will try and save me, but he will not succeed. _He will not succeed, he will live._ I play these words over and over again in my head, willing it to be true. We proceed in a monotonous fashion, cutting through overhanging branches, wading through slow moving muddy streams. I summon up all my energy, but soon, I'm lagging behind, walking briskly, trying to keep up. Peeta is trying his best to help me, but with his false leg, he's no better than I am. My earlier determination gives in to exhaustion and I'm relieved when Finnick finally announces the words I've been waiting to hear.

"Let's take a short break."

We all sit down in the shade of a large tree with long branches. I ease myself down panting. How I long for a mouthful of cool fresh spring water. Haymitch settles himself down beside me with a sigh.

"Who knew we'd ever meet again?" He muses. "So Katniss, you're pregnant."

"Yes," I reply cautiously. _Where is this conversation leading to?_

"How did this happen?" He asks.

For one long second I am very tempted to spill it all out. Tell him what happened and how I ended up in this ridiculously unfunny situation. How when I told Peeta to leave me alone, I just could not open my mouth to tell him how much I regretted what I said, how sorry I was. If I did anyway, how could I face Gale? Instead, I control my emotions, brace myself and answer his question.

"Well...we sorta got carried away." I tell him, with an impish grin. _The capitol audience will love that._

Haymitch just smiles, as if totally understanding me. I see Annie is looking disapprovingly at him as Finnick suppresses a smile.

"Peeta is the father right?" He asks, now in a more gentle tone, drawing the audience in. They are probably hanging on to his every word.

As for me, I am taken aback. To suggest that the child in my stomach could be someone else's is a sick idea. It is a particularly malicious joke, even for Haymitch. I realise he is doing this on purpose. Directing and tilting the conversation at an angle the Capitol audience can understand, manipulating me once more. Haymitch is clearly playing the "poor pregnant tribute" angle, but how much does he really know about the truth?

"Yes." I glare at Haymitch, who looks amused. "Of course he is the father."

I look directly at Peeta and can see the confusion in his eyes. How can I play at this game? I'm a terrible liar, if I declare outright that I am pregnant, the whole plot will be revealed! His eyes warn me of the potential havoc I am about to wreak. I am smile brightly at him, leaning into his arms in a seemingly relaxed position. The truth is, my mind is working furiously, trying to figure out a way that will both tell him the truth about our child, without revealing the lie to the capitol and in a way that will help save his life.

"Peeta I... It's..." I struggle to form a full sentence as my mind desperately rearranges words floating around. "Well...It's like..." I growl in fustration. _I'm no good at this. Peeta is the brilliant one. But he can't help me now, I'm on my own._

"It's okay Katniss," he seems to have sensed my distress, and hastily says soothingly, "Just rests. You can tell me some other time."

"No Peeta, I have to tell you now." I gather all my courage. "The truth is I really...really am..."

But suddenly I am interrupted, as a bloodcurdling scream fills the air.

* * *

Sorry for interrupting their conversation like that... :) I had to add in some action. The games are becoming rather dull, i.e. hardly any fights and only 3 deaths. You can really see the essence of the title coming out in this chapter right? By the way, I noticed something really weird about you reviewers. Every time I publish a chapter (in which in my opinion) is brilliant, I get so few reviews. And then when I publish an average chapter, everyone reviews! Strange isn't it. See if you can observe this phenomena occurring with your own fanficiton. :) Oh yes, almost forgot. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) Thank You.


	9. Traps and Decisions

Hello everyone! Well, honestly I didn't get many reviews but I promised to update soon so this is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

I stand up immediately and rush over incautiously, following the sound of the scream. Not running to kill, but running to help. Through the parting of the trees, I see one of the girl tributes from district 10, she is lying in a pool of blood. She is holding a long sharp knife in her right hand, she must have yanked it out of her body.

"Help...me," she cries weakly, her eyes wide with fear.

_This is what you've been waiting for! A chance to save Peeta! A tribute is lying here at your feet, begging for mercy, kill her! _Everything in my brain screams for me to just do it. Just load an arrow into the bow, aim it at her neck and kill her. But somewhere in those mixed emotions, I detect one particular one. Compassion. I pity this tribute, someone must have stabbed her while she was incautious.

Without any of my previous hesitation, I reach my hand down to help her up. Her eyes open even bigger with astonishment and excitement. _Excitement?_ I figure out what this means just one second two late. With a malicious glint in her eye, she reaches up and stabs me with the knife. I brace myself for the blow, instinctively putting my hand in front my stomach, to protect my unborn child. _No! I must live to save Peeta!_ But the blow never comes. I open my eyes and see, to my shock and horror, Annie Cresta is standing in front of me, with a knife embedded in her thigh.

I am unclear about what happened next. All I remember is Finnick letting out a loud cry and killing the tribute from 10 with one blow and Peeta hurriedly but gently helping me away. As for me, I am in a dazed state, unable to sort out what is true and false. _The tribute from two was not really dead, it was a trap. Now she is dead. Annie sacrificed herself to save me. She is dead. Is she dead? _I open my eyes to see that we are camped in the middle of the woods again. Haymitch is standing next to a tree, heatedly arguing with Peeta. I only catch some of their words, words like "trap", "pregnant" and "killed. But it is enough to let me have a clear view of what happened. If Annie had not taken that blow for me, I would have died. Finnick is busy wrapping Annie's leg in some kind of thin cloth material, her gushing blood is already soaking through._ Not dead,_ I think. _Not yet. But the infection will soon set in, and then she will die, because of me. I killed my ally, I killed Annie, I killed Rue._

Peeta hurriedly rushes over to me, seeing I'm awake.

"Katniss...you...blacked-out." he says awkwardly. This is when I notice that he is right. The sun is already setting, I must have been out for almost 3 hours. I also notice a pile of "bandages" beside Annie, all of them soaked with blood. I realise that the material came from the Finnick's tracksuit. Annie is wincing in pain and she looks very pale, she must have lost a lot of blood. _I caused this, all of this._ I wait for Finnick to announce that he is breaking off the alliance or to kill Peeta and me now, he is more than capable of that.

"We need Mags!" Finnick announces. "She would be able to stop the bleeding. I'm going to look for her."

"No!" I quickly say. "Let me! I wanted to ally with Mags in the first place. Let me go look for her."

I have no idea what I am doing, leaving Peeta alone with Finnick. But I am desperate, willing to do anything that will make up for my big mistake of falling for the trap and causing Annie to get injured, anything. Hopefully Haymitch will protect him. Finnick just nods at my suggestion, so I head off.

I grab my bow and arrow as well as one of my hunting knives, leaving the other with Peeta. I move quietly through the jungle, with my soft hunter's tread. Even still I move at a very slow rate, once again feeling that ever present fatigue and feeling rather large and cumbersome with my pregnant belly. After about two hours of searching in the dark, I know I have to return to camp. I can barely stand and I know I'm nowhere near success. Conflicting emotions cross my mind. _If I return without Mags, what will they do to me and Peeta?_

When I finally reach back, I can't bear to see the disappointed looks on their faces. Finnick offers to stay on guard for the night. Instead I tell him to go and look for Mags while I stay on guard, it's the only thing I can do. Peeta wants to stay up with me but I insist he and Annie sleep. Annie doesn't object as she curls into a small ball and dozes off. Peeta attempts to keep awake, but eventually fatigue takes over and he too is out. Haymitch refuses though and I don't bother arguing with him so we both stay on guard.

An overwhelming sense of failure and despair washes over me. For no apparent reason, I lean against the tree and start to cry. _I'm useless, a faliure. I can't even find an old lady wandering around in the dark. I can't even bring myself to kill a vicious tribute. _I feel as though there is nothing worth living for. Everything in my life is a mess. I quickly wipe a tear from my cheek. This will not do. The capitol cannot see me crying, looking like a mess. We will get no sponsors. That thought whisks my mind away to yet another matter. How is Effie doing? She would never be like Haymitch, but is she coping well? Can she focus on saving Peeta, instead of me?

I suddenly feel a warm hand comfortingly stroking my back.

"Leave me alone Haymitch." I choke out. "I'm not worth your time."

"It's okay sweetheart, I know how you feel. It's just the hormones."

I am about to reject him, push him off coldly, when what he said registers in my mind. _I know how you feel._ He must have felt it every single year when the tributes from district 12 died. _Just the hormones._ Maybe he is right. I'm overreacting. But his comment about the hormones reminds me of one thing I have to do. I still have to break the news to Peeta about my real pregnancy. Never mind, if Haymitch can survive, so can I.

I can still save Peeta, I just have to play it right.

* * *

So, what do you think? I don't mean to rant, but honestly, I'm very disappointed with the amount of reviews I have received. I know, I should just take what I get, be less fussy. The thing is, if so many people read my story, why do so few of them bother to review? Thanks you to all of you who have been reviewing.

Thank you very much especially to HopeNeverDies and girlonfire, you really encourage me. I am going to end of this chapter with yet another reminder for you to PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not sure if you noticed, the less reviews I get, the longer I take to update. This is not a threat. I really need your ideas, encouragements and criticism. PLEASE REVIEW, it really makes my day.

Thank you.


	10. Peeta's protection

I must say: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Okay so, this is the next chapter! There is a small surprise at the end. Read on to find out. :)

* * *

I vaguely remember falling asleep and Haymitch putting me on a bed of soft moss. I don't resist, and soon the tendrils of sleep have me well hidden within their grasp.

Dawn comes, and with it, the final deadline for me to tell Peeta about my pregnancy.

I cannot announce out loud that I am pregnant, because to the capitol, Peeta should already know that and saying it again would be weird. However, there is an idea slowly hatching at the back of my mind, yes, there is something else I can do.

I open my eyes, blinking sleepily in the morning air. I immediately realise there is no time for me to execute my plan. For it to work, Peeta and I must be alone.

Everyone is up already and are standing in a circle, discussing today's plans. I notice that standing among them is an old woman not less than 60, clutching a make-shift support made out of wood, Mags. Annie's thigh is covered in a layer of a type of soft green moss which looks very absorbent, that must be Mag's work. Once again, I feel a twinge of guilt knowing that I caused her injury.

"As I was saying, it is our highest priority right now. So-"Haymitch growls irritably.

"Yes, and I agree. I'm just suggesting we leave Katniss- " Peeta is clearly very frustrated, they must be having some kind of argument.

"No." Finnick says flat-out. "Katniss has a valuable skill in climbing trees. She could prove invaluable, especially in -"

"She's pregnant for goodness sake. You can't expect her to be climbing up and down..."

_Ah..._ I see what this quarrel is about. Peeta is trying to fight for me to stay at camp and not help...well whatever involves climbing trees. Time to put an end to that.

I stand up, realising my legs have gone numb.

"It's okay." I insist. "I can help, I can climb trees."

"Katniss..."Peeta looks extremely embarrassed.

"Hello everyone, hello Mags." I nod to the old woman as a sign of respect. "What are we going to do today?"

In brief terms Haymitch quickly explains the need for us to find water to drink as soon as possible. There are mud puddles everywhere, and Mags has a basket weaved out of grass which we can hold the water in, however, there is no clean water source. Without water, we wouldn't survive long. Their plan was for me to climb up on to one of the higher trees, and hopefully from there I would be able to spot a water source.

"Peeta, however disagreed." Haymitch finished in a curt tone, letting me know what he thought of Peeta's point of view.

I sighed. Peeta was already so protective of me. What more when he finds out I really am pregnant.

"I'm fine Peeta, come here." I kiss him lightly on the cheek. _We are supposed to be the star-crossed lovers after all._

I heave myself up onto the first branches of a tall tree and start climbing. I smile lightly at Peeta's call of "Be careful" as I take caution to avoid the thinner branches of the tree, I'm sure to have gained some extra weight during my pregnancy.I wave to him as I get higher and higher and smile knowingly, as if to say _see? I'm fine. _High above, I spot with relief that there is a small but long stream to the north of our location. However, we are not the only ones who now know about it. There is a tribute kneeling down next to it at this very moment, cupping water and drinking from it directly.

"There's a stream." I call down, careful to keep my voice just within hearing range so that other tributes do not hear us. "It's quite near, to the north, just..."

I suddenly feel really giddy, I seem to have trouble forming my words. Everything seems a bit too bright and hazy. I put one hand to my head, why is this arena so hot? My eyes close and I grip the rough surface of the tree firmly. I feel myself beginning to lose consciousness and the last thing I remember is calling Peeta's name before I black out.

* * *

But suddenly I gasp. There is an excruciating pain in my stomach, it seems to be getting worse and worse every second. I can only form one clear thought. _What is happening to my baby?_ I grip the trunk of the tree tightly, feeling its rough surface as I slowly lower myself down. The last thing I remember is calling Peeta's name in agony before I black out.

* * *

I'm so sorry. Katniss still hasn't told Peeta about her pregnancy. It'll happen in the next chapter, I promise. Okay, it looks kinda confusing. I put a divider because it is **NOT **Katniss felt giddy then got stomach cramps. I typed ou these two ideas and they are equally good to me so I can't decide. The last part is sort of an alternate paragraph/plot sort of thing. Well I'm going to need you to choose one. Either Katniss faints from dehydration or she starts having cramps. You must vote for me to continue, please? I will pick the storyline that gets the most votes and continue from there. Thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews. Don't forget to review again this time. :) Thank you.


	11. The First Gift

Okay, hello everyone!

I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update, it's a very busy period for me. With exams and all coming up.

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the many reviews. I really appreciate it. If you have submitted a signed review, I will reply you soon (if I haven't already done so). Those who submitted an anonymous review (i.e. not signed), please read below.

So, thank you for all your votes. I have decided to continue the story via the yellow plot. No idea what I'm talking about? Read on to find out.

WAIT! Before you start, let me get things straight. I will not kill their baby. I will not kill Katniss and Peeta's baby. NEVER. Either way the plot went, their child WOULD NOT have died. Geddit?

Okay, so now we can start. Enjoy!

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is already high in the afternoon sky. I clutch my stomach in agony. _What is happening to me? Why is this happening to me? Why did I suddenly start having cramps? What is happening to my baby? _Peeta sees me and offers me a drink of water. I see in his eyes immediately that something is different.  
_He knows. _How he figured out, I cannot tell. His brain must have put 2 and 2 together. Either that or Haymitch told him. He figured out that I couldn't possibly have been faking the cramps **and** fainting. He knows the truth, knows that I am pregnant, knows about the baby. Knows that it is true, knows it was not a lie, knows that right now yet another life is in danger. _Another life that will be saved if I live. _No. I can't have him thinking that way.

"Peeta," I groan as I sit up. "I need to...to tell you that...there is something that you must..."

"Calm down love, everything will be alright." Peeta tries to reassure me. But I am unconvinced.

"Where are the rest?" I demand to know.

Except for me and Peeta, the camp looks deserted. A horrible and frightening thought jumps inside my head. _Could they have finally realised what a liability I am to them and broken off the alliance? Then what about Haymitch? Had he abandoned us too? _I stare horrified at Peeta with the sudden realisation that without allies, we would die.

"Lie back down Katniss," he insists. "You need to look after our child. They just went to look for food. Mags is over there."

I see the old lady sitting in a corner, pounding at a piece of bark in one of her tightly woven baskets. How had I missed her before? She is more of an asset than me. More useful than me. She will live, not me. No. This will not do. _Think positively Katniss, ignore the hormones._

Something Peeta said pricks my mind. What was it? _Our child._ Peeta said _our child_. I realise that he loves this baby, he wants he/her. He is not rejecting me, he is not angry with me for not telling him the truth. I look into his eyes, amid all the questions of _Why?_ and _How?_ I see love, he loves me, loves our child, and is overjoyed at his/her real existence.

Relief and joy fill me and overwhelm me, I am beyond happy. All my worries drift away in the knowledge that Peeta now knows the truth. Everything will turn out to be all right.  
Except for one thing... The stomach cramps still have not stopped. They continue coming in waves. Just when I think the worse is over, I will end up doubling over once again, in pain.

"Mags is preparing something, a herbal concoction, to prevent you from...miscarrying."

Peeta's voice cuts into me deeply, filling me with dread. _Miscarry. I'm going to lose this baby, lose my precious child. _I cannot let this happen.  
No herbal concoction is going to save me, that much I know. I remember once in a while back in district 12, a pregnant woman having cramps would come to my mother for help. But there was nothing that could be done. My mom would try her best to save both mother and child, but more than often, the child would end up dying. I would keep a stone face, keeping in my anguish and escape to the woods to hunt. I remember the pity and sadness I felt for those women. This time it is different. The anguish I felt then, is now multiplied by a 10 times, a 100 times, in the knowledge that my baby will not survive. I need medicine straight away, strong medicine, made in the capitol. But no one is going to sponsor me, It is clear that I will not win the games. I have to do something about that. No sponsors means no gifts. And everyone knows that no gifts mean a lower chance of survival. I can't risk putting Peeta's life in danger with my weakness. I have to do something to make the sponsors see me as Katniss, the girl on fire, once again.

Something pricks my memory from the previous games, something Haymitch said. I decide to try this tactic.

"Peeta," I whisper. "I have something to tell, well show you."

I lift up my shirt to let him feel the new swell of my belly, to let him see _our_ child.

"I...it's been 5 months." I manage. "Do you want boy or a girl," I ask hesitantly.

Peeta's wide smile fills me with joy. I feel like jumping up and down, running around and shrieking with happiness. _He is interested in our child, he wants he/her._

"I want a girl." He says. "A pretty girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes. She'll be perfect. She'll be ours."

"She'll be ours." I agree.

At that moment Haymich and the rest arrive back with some freshly caught rabbits. They all respond differently to this scene. Annie strokes my tummy in her quiet thoughtful way while Finnick congratulates Peeta. Haymitch however, is looking at me with a smug look on his face, written all over it is the message of _I knew it._ This turned out better than I could have hoped for.

Amid all my happiness, I realise this is by no means a solution. I still need that medicine, or my child will never live to see the world. Is my plan not working? But suddenly my sharp ears detect something, just the slightest of a rustle. I put out my hands just as the silver parachute floats down and lands there perfectly. Our first gift from Effie.

* * *

Okay, so I know this chapter is not very impressive. Well, I rushed it out as fast as I could and didn't really have time for much revising. But nontheless, I still put in a lot of time and effort and I hope you take the effort to review once more. Thank you everyone so far for all your marvelous reviews.

Now, those who sibmitted a non-signed review, read below

Hi stephanie, like I mentioned above, I would NEVER. So don't worry.

To ilovemycrazygoofywierdfriends, firstly, thanks so much for taking the time to give me ideas. Secondly, I don't know if you'll ever see this but, you **seriously** need to get a fanfiction account and submit signed reviews so I can reply to you in private. I can't say too much without revealing the plot but all I can say is your review is more than spot on.

Well thank you folks, do review and I'll try to update soon. :)


	12. The Hunger Games

Hello Everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I regret to announce I have even sadder news. I will be unable to update until earliest, 14 May. I know this is a long time later but because of exams and various personal reasons, I **have **to do this. If you feel sad I'm going to have to say "HOORAY!" because it means you actually like my story. :) But of course, not too sad. With that, we will start.

* * *

I tear open the packaging eagerly. True enough, what lies within iy is my greatest need right now. The medicine. I force Peeta to inject it into me immediately. I start feeling nauseous and giddy and don't object when he insists that I sleep.

A few hours later, I wake up feeling much better. But not just physically. The stomach cramps are gone. That means one thing, my baby will live. As usual, I find that we have been left alone, me and Peeta.

"Katniss, you're awake. Don't move, you're still very weak."

I feel a sense of impatience and frustration surge through me. Before I can stop myself, I burst out angrily.

"Peeta! What are you doing? What will the others think of me if you keep treating me like that? I'm _pregnant_ for goodness sake, not an invalid. This is the _Hunger Games,_ if we stay in one spot we won't survive. We're not careers! I'm going hunting!"

The minute the words are out of my mouth I regret them straight away. How could I have said something like that? Peeta is just being concerned. Peeta looks hurt but insists that he follows me anyway, to ensure my protection. Once again, I react strongly. It's too late to stop anyway. Unable to get off my high horse, I continue.

"No! You stay here and guard the camp. See how you like that!" I almost shout out.

I feel a piercing stab of guilt. Peeta had done nothing to deserve that statement. This is not good. I should have never have lost control of my emotions. I wonder what the audience is thinking now. Are they relating to our couple fight or are they turning up their noses at us and trying to pull out their money. I suspect the latter. I throw myself into hunting with a vengeance. I also set up snares near where we are camped. I climb trees to scout the horizon, pick sweet fruits and berries for everyone to eat. By the end of the day, I haul my heavy stack of game back and everyone looks pleased.

We all feast on the strange type of wild bird I caught and take turns drinking from the tightly weaved "water baskets". Even the berries make a nice snack. Refreshed by food, Haymitch and Finnick begin to outline our strategy in a low tone.

So far, there have only been six deaths (two tributes died while I was unconscious), and the games have been considered boring. The gamemakers will soon be setting some trap that will drive us closer together to fight. Our plan will be to leave this camping spot tomorrow morning. We will follow the river downstream, killing any tributes we meet along the way. We know the arena is very big, so we can use that to our advantage. The big arena makes it harder for any tributes hunting in packs to catch us, and if we do meet them we will overpower them and kill them.

"Don't worry. We'll take it one day at a time. Be prepared, we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Haymitch finishes off and we all lie down to sleep.

Finnick and Annie volunteer to be on guard, I don't object because I want to give them a little alone time. But as I lie down on the soft moss, thoughts of this alliance fill my mind. How long can we keep at this? Sooner or later we'll have to break up. Would I survive without my allies, I'm not so sure. I owe Annie my life, because she took that blow for me. Even now, she is still limping. Finnick would never abandon her, neither would Mags. How can I suggest we break off this alliances, I owe all of them too much. And Haymitch? He would be forced to choose between district 4 and district 12. But if we keep on being Allies, sooner or later we will have to turn on each other. Killing each other brutally, as I fight to protect Peeta. I drift in and out of sleep and finally sometime in the middle of the night, unable to take it anymore, I sit up and offer to be on guard. Annie has already gone to sleep so I know Finnick will not object. He doesn't.

"So, how has your life been so far?" he asks.

A stupid question of course. But I sense he has a motive behind this, so I play along.

"Well, I can't say the odds have _not_ been in my favour." I chuckle lightly. "I won the hunger games, not many people can say they have done that."

"I can!" Finnick laughs, sounding like a small boy. "Everyone in this arena can."

"Well, that's true..." I pretend to sound like I'm lamenting. "And of course, I met Peeta."

I try to look upbeat and smile brightly. I remember how Finnick and Annie look lik when they are walking together, holding hands. As expected, Finnick does not mention anything about how I am going to be able to cope if Peeta dies.

I hear thunder in the distance, and something else. My sensitive ears can pick up another sound, harsh and eerie, like the grinding of metal.

I hear the soft pitter-patter of rain, a drizzle falling in the distance.

"Ahh..."says Finnick. "I was wondering when it would start raining, with this hot weather."

This is not true of course. In real life, in nature, it might start to rain. But not in this arena where everything is built to be controlled, even the weather. I watch as the rain cloud moves above us. A raindrop falls and lands on the ground near to us. That's when I realise something is wrong. As it (the raindrop) hits the ground, there is a flash of light and the spot it landed on turns a sickly shade of green. Another raindrop lands on Finnick and he winces, the part which touched his flesh turns an angry shade of red and the surrounding area of skin turns pale pink.

"No!" Finnick exclaims. "Annie! Mags! Get up! Everyone!"

A raindrop lands on my skin and I nearly yell out in pain. It feels like someone had just put a burning lump of coal on my skin.

"Come on Katniss!" Peeta grabs me by the hand and pulls me along.

That's when I realise what it is, Acid rain.

* * *

So, what do you think? Not the best chapter I've written but it'll have to do. Do remember to review my story! Thank you.


	13. My Family

Hello! I am back again! This one is a bit short, but still nice. So, enjoy!

* * *

I jump to my feet and we run as fast as we can. Running away, in any direction, just seeking blindly for a place of refuge. I nearly yell out loud when another drop of acid lands on me. The pain is excruciating. What kind of person would device this sort of trap? _Of course, the gamemakers._ Suddenly, right ahead of us, there is a sudden torrent of rain. Not the drizzle, like before, but a full blast shower. Just for the spot ahead of us there is a torrent while the rest of the sky continues drizzling. I hear a bloodcurdling yell of agony, and then a cannon goes off. One tribute dead, he/she must have been caught in one of the sudden torrents. We continue running, there is no way of knowing where the sky will suddenly open up and drown you in your own acid. Never stay in one spot, maybe the gamemakers are even purposely targeting you. I hear another yell of pain, this time, the cannon does not go off. The tribute must only be injured. I had no idea there were so many tributes hiding in the same area as us.

"NO! MAGS!" I hear Finnick yell.

Mags? Oh no! She must have been caught in one of the showers. I run in the direction following the sound of his voice. Annie and Finnick are helping Mags to her feet. Mags is gritting her teeth and her face has gone pale. She must be in a lot of pain. The shower must have caught her on her arm, the flesh is dissolving even as I watch. The skin is starting to break apart, the blood vessels showing. Her whole arm has turned red. Bile rises up my throat and I puke into the undergrowth, sick to my stomach. Her arm reminds me of the burnt remains of my father. My father, who sacrificed himself to get his team members out of the coal mine.

They must have targeted her, but she got lucky, only burnt on the arm. They just couldn't resist breaking up such a big alliance. If they had a chance, they would not hesitate to even kill us all. _Kill us all. _The drizzle seems to have stopped momentarily, that's strange... Even as I hear that familiar harsh grinding noise and I yell out a warning, I know it's too late. _Too late for Mags._ Everything seems to be blur and hazy...And at that moment, a torrent of acid rain comes pouring down at the exact spot we were standing at.

Peeta pushes me away and jumps away himself just in time. Haymitch and Finnick have gotten out fine too. But not Mags, and not Annie. Mags was injured and her reflexes were too slow. But what happened to Annie? Why was she stuck there? _Oh! That's right, she was injured._ Injured because of me, injured because she took that knife for me. I watch as Finnick drags Annie out, getting his arms badly burnt. No! No! No! He yells, repeatedly, again and again. I know at one glance that it is too late for Annie, she is too badly burnt. Finnick must know this too, he sobs uncontrollably, begging Annie to stay with him. The cannon goes off for Mags and I can see Finnick's face in the dim light. It is as though someone has stabbed him with a knife. No, much worse than that. Death would be an easy option here, a way out of his misery. He whispers endearing words to Annie, watching as she takes her last few breaths. Then the cannon fires for her.

Finnick stands up and there is no way to describe the pain on his face. It is beyond hurt, beyond powerful, worse than anything I have ever seen. It is deadly. _I caused this, I killed Annie, I killed Mags. I killed Rue. _Finnick should just turn around and kill me now, when I am too stunned and dazed to react. Then he would go on to win the Hunger Games, again. _I did this to him, I caused all his pain. I caused Annie to die._ He turns around and strides up to me and Peeta.

"I thought you might want to know," he says, voice barely over a whisper. "You _**should**_ know, that Annie was my wife, and Mags was my mother."

He walks freely, unafraid now. The acid rain has stopped. But that doesn't matter anymore, because it has fulfilled its purpose. The capitol has broken Finnick's heart.

* * *

I'm sorry I've been so busy lately and haven't had time to update. I also haven't finished replying all the signed reviews yet. Ok, dun worry! Holidays are coming soon and I will have more time then to update. Do review to give me ideas! Especially ideas for what might happen in the arena. :) Thank you!


	14. Broken

Hello guys! I'm really very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I thought I would be more free because the holidays were approaching but... I guess not? Well here it is now. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Peeta and I follow Finnick numbly as he walks away, unsure of what to say. Even Haymitch seems to be lost for words. What do you say to a person who has just lost his family to a torrent of acid rain? I'm sure it hasn't happened before. How many people could have died from standing in the rain? This is not a problem though. The capitol has a lot of time to think of creative ways for people to die. New methods to kill people, because killing is something they do a lot. Every district has an expertise. Something they are in charge of, something they are good at. District 12 is in charge of coal and district 11 is agriculture and so on. I think, killing must be the capitols'. It has practiced killing for years and years, until the system was perfected and they came up with the Hunger Games. The ultimate way to torture people and remind them who is in charge. Every year they force the districts to celebrate as they watch their children fight to death.

I think back to all the mysterious deaths of the victors' family members. At that time, I never realised the significance of it, it just seemed rather strange to me. I mean, what kind of person from district 4 jumps into the sea of he can't swim? Of course he would drown! But now, looking back, I see it from a different perspective. In my minds eye, I can see that victor's poor younger brother, too young to be reaped, trashing around in the water, as capitol assassins hold him down, preventing him from breathing. They watch as he dies, then throw his body out to sea.

I never realised that Mags was Finnick's mother. I should have guessed. Victor's children **always** "get unlucky" or "lucky" and end up get reaped. I guess I had thought that Finnick led a glamorous life, loved by everyone in the capitol. He sort of did, growing up with more money in his family than the rest of his peers. But money alone cannot make up for all the pressure he must have had. Forced to deal with his mom's "craziness", forced to live up to expectations. He was destined all his life to enter the Hunger Games.

Just like my child will be. If I survive the Hunger Games. Then I will be forced to watch my baby die. Suddenly, I realise what I have done. If this child survives, he/she will have a much worse fate ahead of he/her. A fate worse than death. This will not do. **This** is why I apposed to having children in the first place. And there is only one way to stop my child from suffering. I must not survive.

That's okay because I was not planning to survive anyway but how can I save Peeta? I chew on this question as we trek through the woods. All of a sudden, a tribute dashes through the clearing right ahead of us. My brain responds slowly.

_The first step towards getting Peeta to win is to kill. Kill tributes._ I load the arrow to my bow and aim well.

"Stop!" the tribute yells.

I hesitate for a moment_. Stop? Why would I stop? _I go ahead and let the arrow fly but he dodges it easily. _That's okay, the tribute is outnumbered 4 to 1. He will go down eventually._

"Finnick! Finnick! Stop!" He yells.

"Move away Ervin," Finnick says. "Before I kill you."

I look at Finnick, his whole body is shaking uncontrollably. There are tears running down the side of his face. He does not look like he can take another step forward, let alone kill Ervin.

"GO!" he yells. "Get lost! Get out of here!" Finnick hollers, sobs shake his body in spasms.

_What happened to Finnick? Why is he behaving as though he is mentally unstable? Where is the ally I valued so? _Finnick aims a weak thrust at Ervin but his trident does not even fly anywhere near him. He collapses on the floor, a hysterical mess. Moaning and groaning and calling out for Annie and Mags and sobbing. Ervin steps forward to take advantage of this moment, but I don't give him a chance. The arrow is trained at his heart, and I never miss at such a close range.

"Take another step forward and you're dead." I hiss.

"No! Stop! I need to ally with your. I... Finnick needs me." Ervin quickly stammers out.

"Who are you? How do you know Finnick?" I order, suspicious of a false claim.

"My name is Ervin, I'm from District 4, Finnick was my mentor. Please! Let me join your, I can help Finnick." He says. He steps even closer.

"I was Finnick's friend." he says in an undertone. "He needs someone that he's close to now, to comfort him, to reasure him that it's alright. Especially now."

I glance over at Peeta, did he hear that? Peeta gives me a slight nod. How about Haymitch? Haymitch nods as well.

"Okay," I consent. "But make sure you can keep up. We'll set up camp near here."

He hurries around gathering materials, eager to prove himself trustworthy. Peeta and Haymitch help him while I sit on a rock to rest. But all the while there is only one question that again and again keeps surfacing up in my mind.

_What has happened to Finnick?_

Finally, I know the answer, it should have been obvious from the start. Why hadn't I realised it?

_The Capitol has broken him._

* * *

Okay everyone, I hoped you liked it. I'm really sorry I haven't managed to reply to all your reviews to address you personally lately. I truely have been way too busy. Well, so that's another chapter. Dun forget to review this time. :)


	15. Author's note

Hello everyone. Sincere apologies, this is not a chapter.

I have to apologise that I haven't updated for a long time. I am NOT giving up on the story, I'm just suffering from writer's block or whatever you call it. I know this is not what you want to hear, but I really can't help it. Everything I write sounds and seems really wierd and strange and OOC and just not right. Paying attention to a review by Thing One, I have never read Twilight, and I'm not insulting the book or anything like that but I do not want my story to turn into a "Twilight romance type thing".

Thank you to the **only 2** reviewers who reviewed my last chapter, Kiwi541 and Stella Celeste Taylor, they were really inspiring. I wish I had more reviews BUT I'm not complaining(to ReadrOfBooks) and that IS NOT THE REASON why I haven't updated. **I know**that there are quite a few people who follow my story even though I don't see the same amount of reviews flowing in.

Of course this writer's block thing makes no sense because other than in Nov-Dec(which is a long way off) this month is the period when I am most free. But hey, that's the funny thing about life isn't it?

Lastly, just know that I will NOT give up on this story, no matter how much it sucks, I will continue it till the end.

Thank you

Dated: 7/6/11


	16. Careers have feelings

Hello guys. I'm so sorry this has taken really long. But I will be going on an almost week long vacation and I had to get this up before then. :D  
This chapter is dedicated to Kiwi541, thank you for the idea!

* * *

We trek through the forest without a word. Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, Ervin and I. Mags and Annie are gone. Gone for good. My legs ache profusely, but I don't give up. I must keep going, keep moving on. We must reach _there_. _There._ Where? Where are we going? Where could we possibly go to escape from this madness? All of a sudden I think Annie and Mags had it easy. _Stop it._ They didn't mean to die. They didn't _want_ to die. Annie loved Finnick! She would never leave him if she had a choice. Just like I will never leave Peeta. Peeta, my love. And my baby. I put my hand on my stomach and somehow, this brings a smile to my lips. In spite of all the dangers and worries and every single mess we are in now, I don't regret. I don't regret loving Peeta, or having this child. They will now become my life. _No! _Suddenly, another voice cries out from inside me. _Remember, there can only be one winner. And it won't be you, it'll be Peeta._

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changes. There is a ruxtling sound, like someone stepping on dry leaves. The birds go silent and everyone freezes. I am put on high alert. I stand back to back with Peeta, ready to shoot at first notice. The sound of a cannon goes off. Really close. I am distracted and run towards the sound, all the while never letting down my guard. Who could it be? One of the careers, coming for a kill? Let them come! I will fend you off easily! No one will even go near Peeta. Peeta? Where is he? I turn around and suddenly, a tribute charges straight at me, clearly going for the kill. I recognize it at Enobaria, a tribute from 2. I release my arrow but am a fraction of a second too late. Ervin charges in front of her and takes the blow. He sinks down to his knees. _What? He protected her? That traitor!_ I load another arrow but it is too late. She jumps on top of me and pins me against a rock. I am vividly reminded of when Clove nearly killed me the same way in my first Hunger Games. Enobaria grins with ecstasy and she breathes into my face. The smell of rotten meat coming from her mouth makes me want to throw up.

"Wonder why I'm soo good at knives, fire girl? I taught Clove everything she knew." she smirks. "I was her mentor. I thought she would win the games, she had every chance of doing so. If it weren't for you. But it doesn't matter, because now I will take revenge for her."

From the corner of my eye I see Peeta and Haymitch busy fighting tributes that must have been part of her alliance. I can't see Finnick though. Looks like I'm on my own. Enobaria notices my stomach and laughs loudly, throwing her head up high.

"Looks like that lover boy wasn't lying about that pregnancy after all. How many times has he bedded you? Care to share some experience?"

Fury boils up inside me. How dare she insult Peeta and I in this way? I'm tempted to reach out with my free hand and slap her. But I don't. Instead, I swallow my pride.

"Look, please, you may kill me. Think up some sad sadistic end for me, one full of pain and torture. Just, spare Peeta, he hasn't offended you in any way, okay? Let him go free. He's not much of a threat to you." I seek to reason with her.

"Oh darling, all I want is to break your heart. Just like you did to mine. I never felt that much emotion to a tribute before. And it's your entire fault. I had planned to adopt Clove as my daughter once she won the games. If you hadn't killed her!" her eyes narrow.

She looks at my face critically. Then scans my body. She decides to grind her knife on the rock next to her. I realise she is making it less sharp so it will be more painful for me. Behind her, a cannon fires. I cannot see who's it is. Probably Ervin's. Enobaria doesn't seem to consider this option. In a moment of hesitation she turns around to check whose it is. I grab my knife from within my boot and stab her with it, right in her throat. She doesn't even have time to respond. I watch as she gurgles and dies, choking on her own blood. The cannon fires. In a moment, the tribute fighting Peeta is dead as well, and his cannon fires. I look and see that Haymitch and Finnick are standing over Ervin. Peeta and I hurry over. He doesn't seem dead yet.

"Please, don't...I'm sorry." Ervin chokes out, clearly in his last moments. "I loved her, I would have done...anything."

Peeta puts his hand out for Ervin to clutch on to. "I understand." he says simply.

And then Ervin dies, and his cannon fires.

* * *

Okay, before you start pointing out all my mistakes, I'm sorry. I just typed this out and I had to get it up before I leave. I only had time to read through it once. :(  
Thank you everyone for all your support during the writer's block period. Well, one week of hols left and I'm busy once more, rushing to finish my hw. And then guess what? I get enough inspiration to manage to pull out a single chapter. _Perfect_, go figure. Anyway, **please review**! It makes me happy. :D


	17. Authors note

Hello everyone. Sincere apologies, this is not a chapter.

Okay, I'm really sorry about this and I bet its going to sound really wierd.

First of all, let me apologise for taking so long to update. I've been really **really** busy. Secondly, thank you for all the encouraging reviews I got. I really love them! Thirdly, I'm going to need you all to cooperate with me for something. Originally, I wanted to let Katniss have her child in the arena. There are 2 possibilities for this. Either I speed it up, which I don't really like to do. Or, I continue to let them have different adventures in the arena for another 3 more months. I dun really like either option. So, I am asking your opinion if it is okay that she can dun have her baby in the arena.

I need your to review and just say yes or no. If anyone has any violent reactions to this change in the plot, voic them out now.

**Yes, she can don't have her baby in the arena and No, she must!**

To tell the truth, I already have the next chapter typed out. I just couldn't publish it in case after that I didn't know what to write next to get her out of that sticky situation. Well now I do, but it involves getting her out of the arena so she clearly can't still have her child there. So...well, get reviewing!

Thank you

Dated: 29/6/11


	18. Trapped

Hello folks! I'm back again. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you find this chapter a good one.

* * *

We move away from the clearing so the hovercrafts can take their bodies away. 4 more tributes are dead. That leaves...how many of us? 3 deaths at the bloodbath, another 2 along the way, the one who stabbed Annie, Annie herself, Mags, Enobaria and her allies, and most recently, Ervin. So...I count my fingers. 12. 12 people dead. _That's not so bad_, I tell myself. After all it's already been 5 days. So 53 minus 12 is 41. 40 more people to kill to save Peeta. Just then, another cannon sounds. Okay, 39 then. It saddens my heart to think of killing people in such a logical way, detached of all emotion.

Suddenly, a blast of trumpets sound. It is Claudius Templesmith, making an announcement. As I expected, he is inviting us to a feast. "Greetings to the honored participants of the Hunger Games! I am cordially inviting you to a feast! This feast will take place next to the cornucopia, on an island, at 7am sharp. Now this is no ordinary feast, the winner of the feast and his/her allies will have access to fresh food, and water, weapons, and various equipments." Peeta meets my eye and I shake my head vigorously. It is simply not worth it. Claudius continues. "However, there is a condition. We have found one of the contestants guilty of breaking a rule. She entered the Hunger Games pregnant and did not get an abortion. This is simply not allowed! If she wins the Hunger Games, when her child is born, _two_, not one person would have survived. There will be _two_ winners. There can only be one winner of the Hunger Games! It is stated very clearly in the rule book. Hence, at this feast the winner is the tribute who first kills Katniss Everdeen's child." My mouth drops open. This has got to be Snow's doing. The capitol has twisted the rule to fit their purpose. And the perfect way to stop the rebellion is to kill of Katniss Everdeen. I am not influential enough yet to become a Martyr when I die. So this fatal move will snuff out the flames. "No!" yells Peeta. "Do not worry Katniss, we will protect you." "I'm not going to die." I quickly say. "Just our child." "Just our child? _Just_ our child?" Peeta exclaims in anger. "Don't worry Katniss. You're not going anywhere near there. _We_ will protect you." He glares at Haymitch and Finnick as if daring them to disagree. All of a sudden something drops on top of my head. It is rough and coarse, and burns my hands. I feel myself being roughly enveloped in a net made out of rope and being lifted up into the air by a hovercraft. _This is it. This is my last chance._"Forget me!" I yell to Peeta. "Don't turn up for the feast! Move on! Win the games!" "Never Katniss!" he screams back at me. "I will find you and protect you. I will not let you die!"

"Haymitch! Finnick! Don't let him turn up! Keep him away! Keep him alive."

I don't get a reaction from Finnick, nothing that suggests I had even muttered a word. Haymitch looks at me, deadly serious. He shakes his head.

I am stunned. I thought that Haymitch of all people would understand how I feel.

I am helpless as they drag the net up into the hovercraft itself. All I can here are Peeta's words ringing in my ears. _I will find you and protect you. I will not let you die._ No. Not this time Peeta. This time, even _you_ can't do anything to make me feel better. This time you're wrong. I will die.

* * *

The net is hung from the ceiling of the arena next to the cornucopia connected with a long steel cable. There appears to be metal platform below me, similar to a stage, except that directly underneath the net there is square hole, about 5m across. Within that hole there is water. Below me, in the water, there is clearly some creature waiting. I can see a long dark shape swimming menacingly below. _Wow, this feast is sure hard to win _at. I notice surrounding me are 4 glass walls.

A mechanical voice interrupts me.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you require food or drink?" I shake my head. _Of course... they have to keep me alive for tomorrow's feast._ The voice repeats the question. It cannot detect movement. "No." I say.

All of a sudden there is a bit of interference and I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice again.

"Katniss Everdeen, can you hear me?" he booms.

I don't reply, but he continues speaking.

"Tomorrow at 7am the glass walls surrounding your enclosure will be lifted allowing tributes to reach nearer to you."

I still have no response. Finally, he gives up.

I sit there in a daze rubbing my stomach murmuring to my baby as I watch the sun go down. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay so review? I'm really really sorry for the long wait but please review and I'll try to get back to all of yall soon?


	19. The day

Hello all! I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in so long! Between personal issues and exams and writer's block I really just couldn't come up with a decent piece of work. I know many of you have given up on this story, but sorry! I really do sincerely apologise for the long wait.

* * *

I watch as the sun slowly rises. The day has come, the day I'm going to die. Peeta will try, I have no doubts that he will try to save me. I have no hope of stopping him. There is no way I'll ever be able to convince him that he does not have to die for me. Because in coming to rescue me he will surely die, as I will die, as will our child. A single tear slides down my cheek, no one can rescue us now. Somewhere faraway, a clock strikes 7 times. It is going to begin.

I wait for the knives, spear, and weapons of every kind to start being thrown at me. But nothing comes. There are agitated cries all around me, I hear calls of "Where is she". I realise I can't be seen behind from behind the force field. The tributes around me all look very annoyed and surprised. I guess the feast was supposed to be challenging so it would be exciting for the audience.

The tributes start to fight amongst themselves. Right ahead of me, I see a young tribute, fighting for her life. She is surrounded by 4 Careers, blocking and dodgeing blows expertly. I feel a stab of guilt in my heart. She is going to die, and I would have caused it. _No, __I __wouldn't __have __caused __it._ I quickly correct myself. It was her choice to come and try to kill me. It will be her own fault if she dies. But the small voice inside my head wouldn't stop. _What __if __she __needs __something?__Was __it __her __choice __to __be __chosen __for __the __games? __If __you __were __her,__what __would __you __have __done? _My brain is a confused mess. I don't know what to think. I just cannot shake away the thought that yet another person will die because of me.

But it doesn't matter anymore. Today will decide it. Either way, it will be all over for me today. Suddenly I spot Peeta, he is standing nearer to the edge of the forest, flanked by Haymitch and Finnick on his either side. _So...after __all, __Haymitch __made __no __attempt __to __stop __him. _As promised, the glass walls have been lifted. I don't think the force field keeps out weapons either, it probably just keeps me hidden. Sooner or later, some tribute will stumble into it and sound the alarm. The very last hope I had for Peeta to survive has been snuffed out like the flame of a candle. I wonder what strategy they would have come up with, I don't know Finnick, but with Haymitch and Peeta working together, they are sure to have a plan for survival! _Working __together_, I remind myself, but will they work _together_? Or will they end up working against each other. I see Haymitch motioning to me silently with his index finger. _He __knows __where __I __am! __How?__Can __he __possibly __identify __where __the __force __field __is?_ Once again a glimmer of hope rises within me. I quickly squash it down, or attempt to. _So __what __if __he __knows __where __you __are?__He __is __never __going __to __be __able __to __rescue __you __without __the __other __tributes __knowing! __Rescue __you,__to __where?__Where __will __you __go?__Remember, __this __is __the __Hunger __Games, __the __capitol __controls __your __every__move._

Even still, it doesn't lock hope out. But what they do next surprise me. They charge straight into the thick of the battle. _What? __Didn't __they __have __some __kind __of __plan? _I am astounded and shocked. This is so unlike Peeta and Haymitch. Without a plan, I'm doomed for sure. I see Haymitch run directly towards me, pushing other tributes aside. He nods to the young tribute right in front of me. Was I wrong after all? Do they have a plan? Curiously enough, she shakes off her attackers with one stab of a knife and runs to behind the force field, directly behind me. That is when I notice that they-Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick and that young tribute, are standing around me in some kind of square formation. I see Haymitch make the signal-1, 2, 3. And they plunge their knives into mid-air. I cover my ears as a screeching noise fills the air. The force field around me crackles with electricity, it's so bright that I can't bear to look. But at the same time, I can't bring myself to look away. Eyes straining, I watch in amazement as the force field shimmers and disappears out of existence. I'm visible again! Strangely enough, no one seems to be trying to kill me, they must be all stunned at the sudden occurrence.

Before I can react, there is a sudden jerk and the net I'm in starts moving towards the pit below at an alarming rate. Unable to stop myself, I scream. Because right below me there are a pair of humongous jaws, with razor sharp metallic teeth. And I'm headed right towards it.

Quick as lightning, Peeta rushes forward and throws a knife into the creatures mouth. But with a loud snap, the knife was swallowed whole. I freeze, my limbs tense. My body is telling me to run, but to where? Peeta reaches out and jumps onto the rope. "Katniss..."He whispers. I lean forward and all of a sudden all I want to do is jump into the pit with him, so we can die together. We could die together and nothing would matter anymore.

But I stop myself. By thinking of Prim. The very thought brings tears to my eyes. Prim. My mom. My dad. My unborn child. I have to survive. Peeta grabs the rope and saws ferociously at it. But his knife is not sharp and it's tedious. I know we won't make it. I close my eyes. This is it.

Then, suddenly it stops. It just jerks to a stop and stops moving downwards. I look down, my feet within the net only inches away from water's edge. What just happened? All of a sudden I feel claustrophobic. "Get me out of here..." I whisper to Peeta. He nods and works at the rope with a new vigour. The ropes finally free, I step out of the "cage". I look at Peeta and he nods tensely to me. Grabbing my hand, we run.

I don't pause as I shoot arrows into the crowd without discretion. I hear a dull thud and a muffled yell every time my arrow hits its target. Another person I've killed. But I don't care, at least not now, undoubtedly the pain and guilt will come later. But not now, now I just want to get out alive. I dodge quite a few weapons as I sprint towards the cover of the woods. Towards the woods, towards safety, where no one can harm me and my child. But it was not to be. In the distance I hear a whirring sound, like blades of a helicopter. I look up and my worst fears have been confirmed. This is the **Hunger ****Games**, of course they are not going to let me out alive. I have no other choice, but to run. I run and run, despite knowing it is useless. Because I'm not going down without a fight. I hear footsteps to the side of me and I load my bow and turn around instinctively, ready to fire. It is only the shout that makes me stop. I realise its Finnick standing next to me. I lower my bow carefully. But suddenly, Finnick knocks me down to the ground! There is a thud as I hit the soft grass. _What __is __he __doing?_ He throws his triton over my head and hits someone. A knife comes whizzing back but he dodges it easily.

"Thanks." I mutter, not altogether satisfied that he had to knock me down. Could he not just tell me to look out?

Finnick looks at me with his deep sea-green eyes. "I'm sorry Katniss," he whispers, "this is the only way."

And he plunges his knife into my arm. I scream out loud at the excruciating and sudden pain.

"What! What are you doing?" I take a long deep breath as I grit my teeth through the pain. I attempt to knock his other hand off me with my elbow and try to sit up. But Finnick is holding me down firmly and I know even as I try that it is physically impossible.

"Hold still, it'll only take a moment."

I'm shocked beyond measure. All this while, Finnick was plotting to kill me? I thought what had happened with Annie and Mags, I thought he would have a heart. _Its __not __about __having __a __heart __Katniss, __I __remind __myself, __it's __about __surviving. _There is a loud cry and Peeta flings himself at Finnick, knocking him to the ground. But then, another surprising thing happens. Haymitch pulls Peeta off Finnick and pins him to the ground as well.

"No! No!" I yell, "Peeta!"

Haymitch plunges his knife into Peeta's arm and the sound of his yell of pain puts me in more agony than before. Finnick's face appears before me and he is holding a large piece of rock. He mouths the words _Sorry_ once more before bringing the rock crashing down on my forehead. And everything fades out of existence.

* * *

I know I know, I have to stop making characters black out to end the chapter. Actually I saw many chances to end the chapter half-way but I thought if I let it continue it would build up more suspense. I know I'm only an average writer but please do remember to review, thank you. :)


End file.
